


An Awkward First Date

by floriwatch



Series: Yu-gi-oh Oneshots (lol) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriwatch/pseuds/floriwatch
Summary: Ryou finally got up the courage to ask you to dinner. Did he specify it was a date? No. Are you gonna act like it's one anyways? Yep. And then, hopefully, your 'maybe a date' can turn into 'definitely a date.'
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Reader
Series: Yu-gi-oh Oneshots (lol) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010121
Kudos: 4





	An Awkward First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Ryou needed a fluff piece after all and here we are. I'm feeling... better.
> 
> As a note, this takes place several years after the series conclusion, so all of the characters would be adults.

You really liked him.

Ryou was a sweet guy and made you feel special. It was hard to believe he wasn’t already dating someone, really. But he wasn’t, and neither were you and this was really just a matter of ripping the bandaid off.

He’d invited you out for dinner tonight. This was a perfect opportunity and you’d be damned if you let it slip away. So, you spent the day getting psyched up and dressed to the nines. By the time he was at your door, you were practically beaming with confidence. A confidence which quickly deflated upon seeing just how lovely your date turned out being.

You’d opened your door to find Ryou dressed in a fine suit, his long white hair pulled back in an elegant fashion. His floral cologne left you dizzy and your stomach did a flip when he greeted you with that angelic smile of his. 

“Good evening.” Ryou said. Despite how nice he looked, he gave off an air of awkwardness that somewhat startled you. 

“Oh. Um… Hi.” You replyed, unsure of what else to say. There was a pregnant pause, uncomfortable at best. Neither of you could find the guts to look at each other and your face began burning a bright red. 

“You look… really nice.” He chuckled nervously and a giddyness began to swallow you.

“You do too!” More awkward silence. Was this a date? Had you ever been on a date? Your mind was drawing a blank. What were you supposed to do? You chanced a glance up at Ryou’s face. He was just as red, if not redder. 

Now was the time for bravery. It was time for taking chances. If Ryou needed a push, you were gonna be the one to drag him along. 

You reached out and grabbed his hand. He had gasped in surprise, but you pretended like you didn’t notice, instead you shut your door behind you and pulled him to the street. There, you continued towards your destination, praying he wouldn’t forcefully reject you before you arrived.

Instead, he eventually kept pace with you, manuvering your hand so that he could properly grasp it as well. It made your stomach flutter and a silly smile forced its way onto your face. You hoped he didn’t notice what he did to you. It’d be more than embarrassing if he did. 

-

On the other side of things, Ryou wasn’t doing much better. He hadn’t told you this was a date. He hadn’t really intended it to start as one. But once he’d showed up at your door and saw how beautiful you looked, he realized that he may have been more transparent than he realized.

And if he had been… Does that mean you like him back? 

He pushed that down with the nervous jitters thrumming through his chest. Maybe you had just looked up the restaurant he invited you to and saw how nice it was. That’s right. He was just reading into things too much. There’s no point in getting his hopes up. 

But then you grabbed his hand. Not just that, you were  _ holding  _ his hand. Like couples do… He admittedly took too long to reciprocate. His bashfulness increased tenfold when he did. Hopefully, you couldn’t tell how incredibly excited and embarrassed by this. It’d be extremely awkward if you did.

Ryou had picked a very nice restaurant. Nothing outrageously expensive, but still incredibly nice. He’d asked around all morning for recommendations, but it was Kaiba of all people that came through. The frosty billionaire had said something about ‘owing (y/n) one’ and sent him the reservation information with zero fanfare. Ryou knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted it, messaging you the details when you accepted. 

And when the two of you arrived, it was nothing that Ryou had expected. The place was huge and elegant. Waiters and hosts in thousand dollar suits glided around the room with shining metal trays and crystal dishes. Even as dressed up as the two of you were, it was easy to tell how much poorer the two of you were with just a glance.

Ryou glanced over and eyed you nervously. You were giving him the same look, and that little feeling of solidarity was enough for Ryou to walk up to the host’s station.

“May I help you?” The host was smiling, but it was clear from his lack of a proper greeting that he knew exactly who Ryou wasn’t. He wasn’t  _ rich _ , that is.

“I-I- I have a reservation?” Ryou’s confidence faltered and the host seemed even less impressed. Still, Ryou gave his name, and at that the Host perked up considerably.

“Ah! Mr. Bakura! I must apologize for my rudeness. We’ve been expecting you!” The host immediately guided the two of you to your table, a lovely preset thing with a candelabra and copious amounts of fresh flowers.

‘So much for being subtle.’ Ryou thought as the two of you took your seats. The host poured the two of you a glass of wine worth more than his rent and left with a polite bow. This was far too much. What was he thinking accepting this? 

“Ryou…” You leaned slightly over the table, disbelief etched onto your face. “How..?”

“Kaiba got the reservations for me. I was asking around for good date spots and…” Ryou choked on his own spit. Did he just blow it? He watched you carefully for any sign that you caught what he had said. The surprise on your face was evidence enough that you had.

-

Ah. So this was a date. 

That’s… great. You could hardly breathe from holding in how happy you were. Slowly, a smile you just couldn’t hold back forced its way forward. 

“I see… So, Kaiba chose this place. That makes a lot of sense.” Ryou looked visibly relieved. 

“Yeah, though I’m not sure how I’m going to-” Both yours and Ryou’s phones vibrated and you shot each other confused looks. You both pulled them out and checked them.

_ 1 New Message from Kaiba Seto _

_ We’re even. _

You chuckled, supposing that, yes, the two of you were very much even. Ryou himself let out a guffaw of his own and showed you his own message.

_ 1 New Message from Kaiba _

_ It’s comped, you idiot. _

You giggled at that yourself and the two of you put your phones back where they belonged. 

“So, this is a date.”

-

Ryou cringed. He had hoped you would have just accepted it and not questioned him, but you weren’t like that. 

“Yeah…” He opened his menu, hoping to hide just how embarrassed he was. There were… no prices on it. Damn it, Kaiba. “I just… um…” Of all the times for his shyness to spur, why did it have to be now. Ryou’s face began to heat dramatically, his heart thrummed loudly in his chest. He couldn’t say it. He was too weak. Too much of a coward. What if you didn’t return his feelings? What if you were just stringing him along only to humiliate him? What if..?

“Ryou, I have romantic feelings for you.” His gaze shot up to meet yours. Your eyebrows were furrowed, a determined look met his. 

“Oh...” Was all he could say. The two of you stared at each other for what felt like forever before you visibly deflated. “Wait! No! I-” 

The waiter came and took your orders. Neither of you had really looked at the menu in the first place, so you both just took whatever he recommended. When the man finally left, Ryou found you looking across the room dejectedly.

“(Y/n).” He was careful, soft. He needed to be strong or he’d ruin all of this for both of you. “I feel the same way.” You once again looked back at him, all rose dusted cheeks and bright surprise.

“Really?” You whispered. His heart fluttered.

“Yeah.” He was breathless. You looked down at the table cloth, a shy smile gracing your visage.

“Good.” You eventually said.

“Yeah… Good.” The two of you sat for a while in silence, taking in the restaurant and what had just happened here. 

“Hey… You piped up eventually, drawing Ryou’s attention back to you. “Did you hear what happened with Mai and Joey?” 

“No, what?” And suddenly, the two of you were chatting as if nothing had changed at all. You told him all about this horrible date that Mai and Joey had had and Ryou contributed with something Yugi had mentioned about the pair. Talking with you was always so easy. He loved it. 

The meal went quickly like that. They always did. The two of you joked and gossiped and told stories and the only difference was that your hand had slipped into his somewhere around dessert and didn’t leave until you were at your front door. 

It was extremely late. The two of you had stayed at the restaurant for several hours and went on a walk after that. At some point, his jacket had come off and your hair had become windblown, but the night still felt perfect. And as he stared at you in the fluorescent light outside your door, Ryou couldn’t imagine being happier than in this moment. 

“Ryou.” You whispered. He had just said ‘good night’ and went to leave, but you stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned, only for you to lean in and press a short kiss on his lips. You pulled back before he could respond and a shy look suddenly graced your features. “Do you have to get up early tomorrow?”

“No.” Even if he did, Ryou would probably do anything you asked in this moment.

“Do you want to come inside and watch a movie? I have these new chocolates and some red wine I’ve been meaning to get rid of…” He watched as you bit your lip. He himself was a little breathless, but he couldn’t help but feel excited.

“I’d love to.” He responded. Your smile was blinding.


End file.
